Level Mode
Level Mode is a feature of each level in Super Mario Flash 2. It influences how a level is played. They also play a key role in how the game's code handles Power-Ups. List of Level Modes Most level modes must have the third number of the fifth section of their level's code in order to be playable. Only Modes 0 ("Normal") and 25 ("Water") are selectable at the Level Editor's "Settings" screen. Mode 0 By default, the player controls massive Mario. Power-Ups act normally. If Mario takes a hit while powered up, he will get even bigger but if hit while not powered up, he shrinks. Mode 1 The player controls Super Mario by default. If Mario takes a hit while he is not Super Mario, he will revert to Super Mario, but taking a hit while Super Mario does nothing, effectively making Mario invincible. HE gets a gun Mode 2 The player can control Mario while he flies. Mode 3 The player controls Cape Mario by default. Mode 4 By default, the player controls Mario in a state that is commonly known by fans as the "Cape Glitch". In this state, Mario rapidly switches between Cape Mario's flying sprites and constantly moves forward at a slow speed that can be sped up by the player inputting Mario to move forward. If the player presses the down button while on the ground, if it is a solid tile, Mario will power-down if the Cape Glitch was acessed from a different mode. Nothing significant happens if the Cape Glitch was acessed from the level being in Mode 4. If it is a tile that can be jumped through the bottom of, Mario will phase downward through the tile. Climbing a vine or grate causes Mario to disappear completely. If the player presses the X key while Mario is in the air, he will remain at one sprite but instead flash between being visible and invisible. Some custom levels utilize the Cape Glitch. One such level can be found here. Mode 5 Mario will take on Small Mario's Yoshi-riding sprite and constantly change direction. Touching a ceiling, touching a wall, or falling onto a floor will all cause Mario to instantly lose a life. Ironically, enemies do not kill Mario. Mode 6 Mostly the same as Mode 5, except that Mario instead uses Super Mario's sprites. However, if Mario falls onto a floor, he will switch to Mode 11. Mode 7 Same as Mode 6, except that Mario instead uses Fire Mario's sprites and switches to Mode 12 instead of Mode 11. Mode 8 Same as Mode 6, except that Mario instead uses Cape Mario's sprites and switches to Mode 13 instead of Mode 11. Mode 10 In this mode, Mario constantly acts as if he is climbing a vine or grate. If the player holds down when Mario is adjacent to the floor, mario will rapidly switch between his walking and climbing sprites. Pressing the X key will cause Mario to jump rapidly, allowing for rapid upward movement. Mode 11 Same as Mode 10, except Mario uses Super Mario's sprites and is invincible (see Mode 1 for specifics on his invincibility). Mode 12 Same as Mode 10, except Mario uses Fire Mario's sprites and is invincible (see Mode 2 for specifics on his invincibility). Mode 13 Same as Mode 10, except Mario uses Cape Mario's sprites and is invincible (see Mode 3 for specifics on his invincibility). Mode 15 This mode is very similar to Mode 0, but there is one key difference: Mario acts as if he is constantly holding an item even though he isn't. This prevents him from holding items, riding Yoshi, using his reserve item, or climbing vines or grates. Mode 16 This mode is very similar to Mode 1, but it has Mode 15's difference of having Mario act as if he is constantly holding an item. Mode 17 This mode is very similar to Mode 2, but it has Mode 15's difference of having Mario act as if he is constantly holding an item. Mode 18 This mode is very similar to Mode 3, but it has Mode 15's difference of having Mario act as if he is constantly holding an item. Modes 25-49 Modes 0-24 all have counterparts that are identical, except the entire level acts as if it is underwater. For a mode between 0-24's underwater counterpart, simply add its number to 25. For example, the selectable "water" mode is mode 25 and mode 42 yields underwater invincible "zombie" Fire Mario. The exception is Mode 4; Mode 29 completely fails to render Mario. Mode 50 Mario appears in his sprite used when running up Ramps and constantly moves forward. If Mario touches a wall, he will either lose a life or disappear completely. Touching sloped surfaces, however, will cause Mario to move vertically without being removed from the level. The player has no control over Mario whatsoever, unless he reaches the invisible wall at either end of the level, in which case the player will be able to change Mario's direction. Enemies cause Mario to lose a life. Mode 51 Same as Mode 50, but Mario uses Super Mario's sprites and is invincible (see Mode 1 for specifics on Mario's invincibility). Mode 52 Same as Mode 50, but Mario uses Fire Mario's sprites and is invincible (see Mode 2 for specifics on Mario's invincibility). Mode 53 Same as Mode 50, but Mario uses Cape Mario's sprites and is invincible (see Mode 3 for specifics on Mario's invincibility). Modes 9, 14, 19-24, 29, 34, 39, 44-49, >53 If a level set to any of these modes is attempted to be played, the game will immediately crash, load a blank level and then crash, or have Mario completely fail to exist but still allow the player to exit the level if it is loaded in the Level Editor. Control of Power-Ups Getting a power-up will temporarily add a number to the Level Code. The Super Mushroom and Midway Gate add 1 (unless a Fire Flower or Cape Feather is active), the Fire Flower adds 2 (unless a cape feather is active), and the Cape Feather adds 3. For example, in Mode 0: *Super Mushroom/Midway Gate → Super Mario *Fire Flower → Fire Mario *Cape Feather → Cape Mario And in Mode 1: *Super Mushroom/Midway Gate → Fire Mario *Fire Flower → Cape Mario *Cape Feather → "Cape Glitch" Trivia *If a level with a level mode that is not selectable in the level editor is loaded in the level editor, the editor will say that the level's mode is "water". Category:Level Settings Category:Code-Editing